FIRST A D D I C T
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy/ First Prekuel for "ADDICTED"/ Pertemuan pertama mereka yang hanya diingat oleh Zhou Mi seorang / DLDR. #HappyMochiDay


Zhou Mi duduk di kursi sementara _namja _itu berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur. Ia tidak ada keinginan untuk membantu anak itu menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Kalaupun ada, biasanya anak itu akan dengan segera menolak bantuannya—karena baginya bantuan Zhou Mi sama dengan bencana untuknya.

Jadi… daripada harus kena marah—minimal sendok kayu dipukulkan dengan sadis ke kepalanya—lebih baik ia diam. Duduk manis, sambil menantinya selesai dengan segala kegiatannya—walau sebenarnya itu membosankan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tapi anak itu belum selesai juga—dan itu benar-benar membosankan.

Zhou Mi menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, memfokuskan pandangan pada apa yang dilakukan anak itu.

Namanya Henry, dan anak itu kekasihnya—calon istrinya lebih tepatnya mungkin. Nanti.

Ah, kalau sedang melamun seperti ini, entah kenapa otaknya malah terbang ke masa lalu—lebih tepatnya ke pertemuan pertama mereka yang sedikit… _absurd_…

.

.

—**FIRS T—**

**Chapter: ONESHOT, First Prekuel For "ADDICTED"**

**Author: RiN with a lil help from my sister, kkun_clouds**

**Cast: ZhouRy (as always ^^)**

**Warning: Shou-ai, Perbedaan usia yang jauh, Typos, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ZhouRy saling memiliki ^^**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 17 tahun, Henry = hampir 7 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk ulang tahun mochi-nya SJ tanggal 11 kemarin dan ulang tahun saya tanggal 13 besok ^^**

**Daannn… untuk 'istri'ku ._.**

**.**

**.**

_~Go to the past~_

Zhou Mi duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menghabiskan waktu sampai waktu makan siang tiba. Iris gelapnya menatap sekitarnya yang ramai dengan orang-orang dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Waktu masih terbilang siang—setidaknya untuk ia yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMU. Harusnya ia masih berada di kelas, sekarang. Bukannya diam di taman kota yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti ini.

—ia tidak membolos. Tidak. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya meliburkan diri sendiri. -_-

Tapi diam seperti ini juga benar-benar membosankan—walau berada di kelas juga sama membosankannya, malah lebih.

"Ah…"

Zhou Mi tersentak. Pandangannya yang tadi mengedar tak tentu arah kini tertuju pada seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil yang duduk diam di bangku yang dekat dengan air mancur. Tidak—tidak. Ia tidak tertarik padanya—walau pipinya yang _chubby _sedikit mengalihkan dunianya sekian detik. Lebih karena raut wajah anak itu yang terlihat… panik? Atau khawatir?

Tanpa bisa dicegah—bahkan oleh dirinya sekalipun, ia bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak itu…

…katakanlah, ia sedang kurang kerjaan sekarang, dan sedikit menanyakan sesuatu pada anak itu mungkin bisa membantunya mengisi waktu.

.

.

"_Eotthokae_…?"

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, terasa asing, karena ia baru kali ini berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang seharusnya menyenangkan, kalau saja ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan ini.

Tersesat.

Itu yang dialaminya sekarang.

Baru kali ini ia berkeliaran di kota ini seorang diri, tanpa seorang pun yang menemani. Tidak _ahjussi _tua itu—atau istrinya yang sama-sama menyebalkan.

Tapi jauh lebih baik. Itu yang dirasakannya.

"_Aigoo_…"

"…_mianhae_?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan seketika kedua iris gelapnya mengerjap. Seseorang, dengan tinggi yang menjulang, menghalangi pandangannya—tepatnya berdiri pas di hadapannya.

Dan ia membelalakkan kedua matanya—yang hanya segaris itu.

"Monster!"

"Hah?" Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya. Baru kali ini ada yang menyebutnya monster—tepatnya, baru kali ini ada anak kecil yang memanggilnya monster. Biasanya kalau tidak tiang listrik, ya tangga berjalan… -_-

Anak itu masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Antara takjub juga kagum—alih-alih merasa takut. -_-

"_Gege _tinggi…"

Zhou Mi kembali mengerutkan alisnya. _Gege_? Orang China juga kah?

"Apa kau sedang tersesat?"

"Ah!"

Zhou Mi hanya bisa _facepalm_. Kelihatannya anak ini agak melupakan fakta kalau ia sedang tersesat. -_-

"_Ne_~!"

Tapi wajahnya sekarang malah tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau ia sedang tersesat.

Zhou Mi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendekati anak itu dan malah menanyakan apakah ia sedang tersesat. Tidak tahu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak sedang jadi seorang pedofil yang menyukai anak di bawah umur—walau ia sendiri sebenarnya juga masih di bawah umur. Tapi… entahlah…

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Kedua iris gelap anak itu berbinar—entah senang atau apa. "_Ne_~!"

_Kruukk_.

Wajah anak itu sedikit memerah. "…tapi perutku lapar…"

Dan Zhou Mi, setelahnya, mungkin harus merutuki kekurangkerjaannya yang malah berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

Zhou Mi menatap anak itu yang duduk di hadapannya. Keduanya berada di sebuah _café _milik sepupunya, Dong ZhiYi. Hampir tidak berkedip. Ia bahkan melupakan _latte _miliknya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

Selera makan anak itu mengerikan.

_Cheese cake_, _chocolate cake_, _tiramisu_, lalu _chocolate ice cream_.

Anak ini lapar, atau kelaparan?

Lalu…

Bagaimana keadaan dompetnya setelah ini?

Sekali lagi, salahkan kekurangkerjaannya.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ZhiYi tidak akan mau memberikannya potongan harga sedikit pun—walau status si konsumen adalah keluarganya…

…dasar _ahjumma _mata duitan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seleramu ternyata anak kecil—_namja _pula, Zhou~"

_Duk_!

Zhou Mi sukses membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. _Dasar tante-tante kurang kerjaan, untuk apa juga dia bilang begitu_…

Seorang _yeoja _berjalan menghampiri mejanya, rambutnya yang kecoklatan tergerai indah.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _yeoja _itu hampir tidak berkedip. Antara kagum dan bingung. Bahasa Korea _yeoja _itu terlalu cepat, dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"_Noona _cantik…"

Kedua orang itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Zhou Mi lebih kepada kurang percaya dengan pendengarannya. _Yeoja _sangar itu dibilang cantik? Yang benar saja…

"_Kyaa_~ _kyeopta_~ Kalau begitu semua _cake _ini gratis untukmu~" ZhiYi memeluk anak itu erat, bahkan mencubiti kedua pipinya.

Zhou Mi? Entahlah, mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena uang bulanannya selamat, tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang katakan di mana rumahmu?"

Anak itu menggigit bibirnya. Saat ini mereka ada di taman yang tadi, tapi bedanya hari sudah sedikit sore. Langit bahkan mulai berwarna jingga.

"Aku… tidak tahu…"

"Apa?"

Tidak tahu? Yang benar saja… apa anak ini benar-benar buta arah?

Keduanya berdiri bersebelahan. Tinggi anak itu hanya setinggi perutnya, dan ia jadi merasa wajar kalau anak itu malah mengiranya sebagai monster. =_=

"Lalu bagaimana aku mengantarmu pulang...?" Gumam Zhou Mi, lebih ditujukan kepadanya dirinya.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri di depan Zhou Mi. "_Gege_,coba jongkok~"

Zhou Mi tersentak. "Hah?"

"Lakukan saja~" -3-

"Ah…" Dan Zhou Mi hanya bisa menuruti perkataan anak itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. _Pout_nya tadi itu… _cute_~

_Plak._

Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan!?

_Chu_~

Zhou Mi membelalakkan kedua matanya. Anak itu… barusan menciumnya… di pipi kan?

"_Xie xie _untuk yang tadi… _gege _tidak perlu mengantarku, aku akan menunggu di sana," anak itu menunjuk pintu utara taman, "kurasa mereka akan menjemputku di sana~"

Dan anak itu langsung berlari pergi, meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak, bahkan ketika anak itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Yang barusan itu… apa maksudnya?"

.

.

Itu adalah pertemuannya yang pertama dan terakhir dengan anak itu. Karena keesokan harinya dan hari-hari selanjutnya, ia tidak pernah menemukan anak itu lagi.

—dan jujur, ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Sialnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu nama anak itu.

.

.

_~Back to the present~_

"_Gege_~!"

"Ah…" Zhou Mi tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Henry yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja—

"Kau melamun?"

—berapa lama ia melamun sebenarnya?

"_Wae_~?"

"Ng…" Zhou Mi diam, menatap anak itu. Itu hanya salah satu ingatan masa lalunya. Dan ia yakin anak ini tidak ingat sedikit pun soal itu. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa…"

"Hah?"

_Pasti tidak akan mengingatnya sih, aku yakin itu…_

.

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n hai, #HappyMochiDay ~ saya tahu, telat ya… -_- sengaja dipublish sekarang di antara hari ulang tahunnya mochinya SJ, sama ulang tahun saya yang ke-21 tanggal 13 Oktober besok xD**

**Ini udah beres dari kemarin lho~ xD**

**Buat yang minta flashback gimana ketemunya ZhouRy yang di Addicted, ya gini. :p Tapi ini baru tahap awal, makanya saya bikin judulnya itu "FIRST" Lagian di sini juga mochi-**_**oppa **_**usianya masih terlalu kecil, masih belum bisa terlalu inget ._. #plak**

**Ya sudahlah, jangan protes sama pendeknya cerita ini, karena saya gak mau bikin ff yang ada konfliknya. xD**

**Lalu… kalau ada yang nanya siapa itu Dong ZhiYi, dia membernya SNH48. :D**

**Oke, sekian dari saya ya~RnR? xD**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
